【18days of Ash & Eiji】
by lovebana
Summary: If Ash's body became younger and his memory disappeared…
1. Chapter1 : a new dangerous drug

Chapter1. a new dangerous drug

There is a mafioso kingpin in NY. His name is Dino Golzine. He's developed a new dangerous drug like the "BANANAFISH" for a long time. Today, He came to "The mental health center" from his house because he received contact from one of his scientist about accomplishment of a new drug.

A Jewish scientist whose name is Halliwell Jacobs approached Dino and gave him a greeting in a flattering manner.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur! You're looking well. Thank you for taking the time to come "

Dr. Halliwell is receiving financial assistance from Dino Golzine. He had been doing research for new drug for twenty years. But the research institute he worked had gone bankrupt three years before and he was looking for a new financer. And then, The mental health center that Dino owned hired and supported him. Dino said to him―― "Keep doing your research for rejuvenating drug you're developing"

The mental health center was a perfect research institute for . He couldn't disobey Dino who is the founder of The mental health center.

"…"

Dino just nodded without smiling, and asked .

"Then―― How is the new drug I ordered you?"

"That's great. Here they are."

Halliwell exhibited Dino the boiling tube with some brown-color liquid fluid.

"Have you done the experiments on animals yet? " Dino picked it up.

"Yes, I have. I have done the experiments on some mammals――for example, rats,dogs,cats,horses. As soon as I injected my rejuvenating drug into them, It had an immediate effect―― Any mammals became baby animals."

"Excellent. About how long will have the effort of the drug lasts?" Dino asked him.

"It depends on the dosage of the rejuvenating drug, Some few days later, they will return to their original age. I guess the speed of returning depends on the age of animals. If I inject to a human, I'm sure their body will become younger and then they'll return to normal age one year older each day!"

He was so excited. Dino asked him. "How are their memories and physical reaction?"

"It's Okay. No problem about it. Animals still remember all their past memories like family groups, territories, feeding instincts, rules. They lives normally without a problem."

Dino stared at him excitedly.

"If you inject this to a human, are you certain that we'll get the same results?"

"Well…I think so. But…"

Halliwell had a very bad feeling.

(No, He won't think such a thing…)

But Dino asked him with a ruthless tone.

"Then… you… When and How are you going to do the experiments on a human? "

That statement makes the room suddenly become heavy. Halliwell was upset and replied slowly.

"It might be able to do the experiments on a human through the black-market,but I can't do it."

"Why didn't you do the experiments on a human? I gave you a large budget and a comfortable place to research, right? Did you forget?"

Dino's strong voice made frightened.

Halliwell knows the man is so terrible.

He replied as calm as possible. "But, I think these experiments are inhumane…."

"Oh, you know…" Dino said cruelly.

Halliwell looked at Dino's ice-cold face and got a chill down one's back

Dino draw a gun up and aimed it at Halliwell's forehead.

He said. "Don't you remember? If you don't do the experiments on a human, you'll die."

He was terrified beyond all reason.

"If you don't do the experiments on a human in a week, I'll kill you. You can do the research in heaven. " Dino said menacingly.

"Oh…No！Please have mercy! "

Halliwell sat down on the floor because he is afraid. Dino ignored him and picked the new drug.

"People gets old, but If I use this drug…, I can make other people or myself get young as many times as I want."

The new drug will give Dino a lot of advantages and possibilities―― wealth, power and so on.

Dino is secure of success and then looked at the files which were written about criminal record and some gang's photos. He picked up a file which was written about Ash Lynx.

Dino was so nice to that gang who is good-looking and smart. He trained Ash and gave him special education and manners and, how to use guns. Then, Ash became to be a boss of the gangs.

But Ash got fed up with Dino and He left the mafia group.

Because Dino has pedophiliac tastes and wants Ash to be his successor. He looked at Ash's photo and laughed sneeringly .

＊＊＊

A week later―― Fire trucks and police vehicles have been driving around NY City since this morning. Sound of sirens are screaming, and then the city is in a different atmosphere.

Ash is walking around Down town carefully. He's felt something bad will happen. He turned on the corner the street, slipped into a dark alley, then found a strange man. A middle-age man who wore hospital robe and is crouching on the ground.

"Hey, Are you Okay?"

Ash asked the strange man.

"OH…"

The man in his early 50s looked Ash, and was so surprised. "You…You are…Ash Lynx…"

As soon as he mentioned Ash's name, he immediately backed away from him.

"Why do you know my name?" Ash looked at the man strangely, because he didn't know about that man.

"In the mental health center, I've seen your photo and the files which were written about criminal record before. I'm getting away from Dino, and I need to talk with you about something that happened there."

Ash glared at the man with a grim look in his eyes, and asked. "Are you a soldier of Dino?"

Ash draw his gun up and pointed at him. So the man quickly explained his situation.

"No! I'm Halliwell Jacobs―― a scientist."

"Are you a scientist? Is it true? Dino is the founder of the mental health center, right? Why have you been chased by Dino?"

The green eyes of Ash glistened. Halliwell is scared and paled, and he said.

"Haven't you heard today's news yet? Burglars broke into the mental health center and the fire started there. But it isn't true…"

"Who was behind it ? Ash asked .

He replied "It's me…."

（continue）


	2. Chapter 2 : a rejuvenation

Chapter2 : a rejuvenation

"Keep this―― No, throw it away where nobody can find it. "

Halliwell gave Ash a small glass bottle with some brown-color liquid fluid.

"What is it?"

Ash looked at it carefully and shook the bottle. The thick liquids like syrup are shaking in the bottle.

"It's a rejuvenating drug. If people take it, they will become a baby."

"Are you kidding? I don't believe it. " Ash said.

Halliwell looked at him seriously and said.

"It's true. The drug was developed for anti-aging action at first. But by chance, I found a huge side effect. As soon as you take this drug, you'll become a baby and then your memories will disappear. Your body will become younger and then you'll regain your memories and return back to normal age one year older each day!"

"It's like a movie." Ash laughed.

"Dino forced and required me to do the experiments on a human. He said to me "If you can't do the experiments on a human in a week, I'll kill you." … But I couldn't do such experiment. In a few days, I keep on refusing in doing the experiment and gave a reason that I have a health problem. And then, that fellow was furious and injected the new drug to one of the criminal experiment! That's horrible!"

"What became of the criminal?" Ash asked .

"As soon as he was injected the drug, his body became younger and turned into a baby. He was getting old one year each day and returned his original age, memory and shape after 46 days. The man was in his middle 40's. "

"I can't believe that story."

"You're 16 or 17 years old, right? If someone injects the drug to you, or you take it yourself, you'll become a baby, but after 17 or 18 days, you'll return your original body."

"How was the man's memory?"

"He remembered that he was injected by the new drug and all his past memories. But…" Halliwell stammered.

"―Was he killed by Dino?"

Ash took the words right out of Halliwell's mouth.

（It's certain that Dino killed the criminal because he's afraid that the man will speak to other people about the drug. ）Ash thought himself.

Halliwell nodded.

"Yeah…I was really scared, I can't forgive Dino." he closed his fist tightly and said.

"I've made up my mind to escape from Dino, and then I took all the drug from the center, and burned any documents and materials. So, I've been targeted by Dino now."

Halliwell said seriously. Ash was sure he didn't tell a lie.

"He is against Dino and protected it from him. Is this really a rejuvenating drug? "Ash thought himself.

"Why did you tell me about this drug?" Ash asked him.

"Dino will use this drug to fulfill his desire. For example, he'll sell it in the black-market and he'll make a few of his favorite gigolos get younger…You know, you can understand his plans are so terrible! It's absolutely a horrible crime！" he got angry.

Ash looked at calmly at first but he's getting angrier because he knew Dino's plan. He understood Dino's thinking right, because unfortunately he was his former gigolo.

But Ash wanted to confirm Halliwell's intention and asked him.

"You know what, why don't you throw away the drug?" Ash still thought of him as a suspect.

"I know what you mean. You're right. But this drug took 10 years develop fully and needed a lot of money for experiments. I can't throw it out easily because it's my life's work."

When Ash heard of Halliwell's words, He remembered on of the scientist, who developed the drug, BANANAFISH."

(He couldn't throw away the drug. After all, It led to a tragedy！) Ash thought himself.

"Well, I'll throw it out right now!" Ash said angrily.

"Yeah, but don't throw it out in front of me. I've escaped from Dino and then, you should think how to throw it out carefully. I want you not to throw it out in the river and the sea, or on the ground. Because it might affect the living creatures badly."

Halliwell looks sad. Dino used to fulfill his plan.

Ash had some pity for him and said calmly.

"I see. I should think how to throw it out carefully first.

Halliwell said apologetically "I apologize because I made this kind of request to you. I'm so sorry."

"By the way, what will you do after this?" Ash asked .

"I couldn't be in NY anymore. I contacted my friend, and then I'll leave from USA right away.

"That's right. You should leave as soon as you can before Dino finds you."

Ash agreed with him. Meanwhile, Ash felt someone from his back and he turned around.

"Who are you?"

"Halliewell, Are you OK?"

It was a heavily-built and middle age man.

"Smith! I've been waiting you. Sorry for calling." said.

"That's Ok. Come to my house first. By the way, who is he?"

"Don't worry, Smith. He's worried about me and spoke to me. Hey Man, Here is my friend, Smith. I mention to you that one of my friends will come here for me, right?"

Halliwell told a lie instantaneously.

"Yeah, That's right…."

Ash looked and nodded.

"I see…Thanks, Man"

Smith said thanks to Ash and looked at.

"Halliwell, Lets go. I'm parking my car over there."

He pointed at the side-walk where he parked his car.

Halliwell looked at Ash steadily and said. "Man, Thank you very much…" (Ash, please. Throw the drug away…) Halliwell thought himself.

Ash understood Halliwell's feelings.

"Yeah…All right."

He replied and turned around them, and then he put the small glass bottle into the pocket of his jacket, and left from that place.

＊＊＊

When Ash arrived at his apartment, Eiji was cleaning one of the rooms.

"Welcome back, Ash! Was the library crowded?"

Eiji asked Ash. He always greet with bright smile.

"Hi,Eiji. It wasn't so crowded today." Ash said.

Eiji's smiling was so cheerful that Ash also smiled.

"Was it hot outside?"

"Yeah, it was so hot that I was sweating."

Eiji asked Ash, "Do you want some cold beverage? Which do you like iced coffee or iced tea?"

"I'll have some iced tea." Ash replied.

"Do you need some gum syrup or milk?"

"Both of them, because I'm little tired"

"Okay. You should take a shower. I think you'll probably feel better."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Ash replied.

Eiji went to the kitchen. Ash entered the study room and took the glass bottle he accepted from on the desk.

Ash looked at the drug.

(I can't believe this rejuvenating drug really works, but it was developed by Dino. I'll keep it for a while….) Ash thought himself.

Then, Ash left from the study room to take a shower.

In the kitchen, Eiji was preparing a glass of tea. He placed much ice cubes into the glass and poured some tea into it. Then, he opened the fridge to get a gum syrup and milk, but noticed the syrup is running low.

"Oh, No! I completely forgot that we're out of gum syrup. When Kong came to here last week, He'd used all of them!"

Eiji finally delivered to Ash a glass of tea with milk, without gum syrup.

"Sorry, Ash. We're out of gum syrup."

Eiji entered to the study room, but Ash wasn't there.

"Well…He's still taking a shower…"

Eiji put the iced tea on the desk and noticed a glass bottle.

"What is this? This glass bottle is familiar. I know this bottle. Well…I saw it at the supermarket！"

There is a supermarket on ground floor in this apartment. He usually shops groceries there.

"It's a good honey! I've always wanted to eat it, but I can't do that, because it's so expensive. I didn't know Ash like it… Oh, I'll pour this honey into the iced tea, instead of gum syrup! That's a good idea!"

Eiji completely misunderstood about the rejuvenating drug as the honey, He opened the glass bottle and poured the brown gooey liquid into the iced tea.

"Oh, I poured half of the glass bottle! Maybe, it's Okay. The sweet taste will make him relax. Hahaha…"

He mixed the drug and the iced tea using a straw.

"It's perfect!" He laughed.

When Eiji placed the iced tea on the desk, Ash entered the study room from the bathroom, wearing a towel around his neck.

"I still feel hot."

"Hey, Ash. Here is your iced tea. It's good timing for you, isn't it?" Eiji laughed.

"Thanks." Ash replied.

When Eiji gave the iced tea to Ash, suddenly a phone rang.

"Ash, I'll answer the phone at the living room. You should dry your hair first."

"Okay"

Eiji went to the living room quickly, While Ash drank eagerly a half of the glass of iced tea because he had a dry throat.

"―hmmm？ Is this an iced tea?"

He felt a little bit confused about the taste because he thought the taste is different than usual. As soon as he drank it, his body began to shiver suddenly.

(What happened? Why am I shivering? )

Ash was surprised and put the glass on the desk. And then, He noticed a strange thing happened.

(It's strange. The drug should be full in the glass.)

Ash looked at the glass bottle on the desk. The amount of the drug became half.

(Eiji misunderstood the drug? Damn it, I shouldn't have placed the drug on the desk…）

"Hey, Eiji…"

Ash tried to talk, but he couldn't. Unfortunately, Eiji is still talking on the phone, so he can't hear the Ash's voice. Ash felt a really dizzy and couldn't stand up.

(Are Halliwel words true?) Ash thought himself.

He's still not sure, but he notices his shirt he wears is a little big for him.

(No kidding. Is my body shrinking?)

Then he is shivering and having a terrible headache.

(If what the scientist said is true, I'll become a baby, but after 18 days, I'll return my original body. How should I explain this situation to Eiji? )

He was really upset but he looked around the study room as calm as soon possible. Even though his IQ is 200, if he becomes a baby, He won't be able to understand the language. He picked up a fountain pen and memo on the desk, but he didn't know what to write.

（ I'm not sure how I should explain about the drug！…Damn！）

Anyway he has little time. He's getting small. And he forwardly wrote a short note before he will lose all his memory.

"I'll return back to normal in 18 days. Believe me and Wait until the day. ―ASH"

After Ash wrote it, He lost his memory and dropped down on the floor.

【Continue】


	3. Chapter 3 : a baby

**Chapter 3 : A baby**

"Well,I'll pass on your message to Ash. Thanks, Max"

Eiji hung up the phone and went to the hallway, sudden he heard a high-pitched voice coming from the study room.

(Oh, I can hear a sound like a on earth is it?)

"What are you doing, Ash?"

Eiji opened the door slowly and looked at the study room, but he couldn't find Ash.

"I can't believe it! Why is there a baby in this room?"

He goes near the baby and sat down, then looked at the baby carefully.

It's a baby boy, on a little above 2 or 3 months old. The baby has softly white skin like a marshmallow, shiny blonde hair, beautiful clearly green-eyes like a glass. He was a cute baby as if Ash became small.

Eiji was astonished by the cuteness of the baby, but he felt that this is a strange situation. Ash must have been in the study room, but he wasn't there. In addition, There were clothes Ash wore on the floor, and the baby was crying on Ash's clothes.

"No way― is he a son of ASH?"

Eiji was really upset and he totally misunderstood.

"He didn't mention anything to me and his henchmen about his baby…then, he went away somewhere, didn't he?" No, I'm sure he wouldn't do that. He must have a reason he stood up."

And Eiji needed to relax as much as possible and then he stood up and looked around the study room. He found a small memo on the desk. It looked like a scribbled note.

Eiji picked up the memo and read it.

"I'll return back to normal in 18 days. Believe me and Wait until that day. ――ASH"

"What's this? Did Ash write this note? I think it's Ash's hand writing, though. It looks like a child's letter."

Even though it was hard to read the end of sentence, he was sure that was Ash's hand writing.

"Yeah, it must be a Ash's writing. I wonder what happened to Ash."

Eiji was really worried about Ash, but he thought he should believe what Ash wrote.

(He said he'll return in 18 days. Is he going to stay anywhere during that time? What should I do with the baby?)

To tell the truth, Eiji was really worried about Ash, but he decides to take care and responsible for the baby and he looked at the baby.

"Hello, baby. I'm Eiji. Where are you from? What's your name?"

He spoke to the baby kindly, and touched the baby's small fingers. The baby grasped his first finger, looking at Eiji strangely with love pure eyes.

(Oh…He's really small…and so pretty!) He thought himself.

Eiji wrapped the baby with white bath towel softly because he wants the naked baby not to feel cold.

Then he thought how to call the baby and remembered Ash's real name, Aslan.

"Maybe it's better to stay with you for a little while…I'll call you "Aslan". Hey, Aslan…"

Eiji cradled him, Aslan laughed.

"For now, I have to buy some milk and babies' nappies …and a baby book. I'll go to the supermarket on the first floor."

Eiji cradled and held Aslan, and then he went to the supermarket. And the next door neighbor found him and spoke to him.

"Hello, Eiji. Who is the baby? Is he a brother of "Chris"？ "

She mentioned Ash's fake name because She didn't know the real name of Ash. And she misunderstood the baby was the younger brother of Ash.

She looked at Aslan excitedly.

Eiji said hesitantly. "Well...This baby is Chris's cousin…I'm gonna take care of him as a babysitter because of the family reason.

"Why doesn't he wear baby cloths and you just wrapped him with towel? " She asked him.

"Well…"（Oh, How should I explain to her?…Okay!） He was upset but he replied. "Actually, I'm still not used to taking care of a baby and I spilled some milk on his baby clothes when I made it for him."

"Oh,That's tough. Eiji, You don't need to buy baby clothes because baby will grow up eventually and can't wear them. I'll give you my grandchildren's clothes, you can use them."

"Really? That's nice of you! Well… May I ask you? Which baby milk and babies' nappies would you recommend?"

"Of course! I'm happy because It's been a long time to take care of a baby."

shopped with Eiji eagerly.

＊＊＊

Eiji returned to his apartment with a lot of packages.

"Oh, I'm tired... Hey, Aslan. Let's wear the baby clothes because you were given clothes. "

Eiji put Aslan into Ash's bed quietly. But Aslan laid on his stomach and lift up his head.

"Well…I think he is becoming bigger than before ...Is it just my imagination, or what?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang suddenly. Eiji went to the door and checked the visitor through the peephole. It was . Eiji opened the door and invited her. She brought a box which has a lot of toys and gave into Eiji's hand.

"These are my grandchildren's old toys...these are toys of all ages. If you like, use them freely." she said and smiled.

"Thank you very much, . I appreciate your kindness. I guess Aslan will be very much delighted."

Eiji said "thank you" and smiled and received them from her.

And he took them in the bedroom.

"Look, Aslan! gave you many toys――！"

Eiji picked up a small stuffed rabbit and gave it to him. Aslan was smiled and touched it, then he started licking.

"No, Aslan. Don't link it. Lend me it."

Eiji tried to get it from Aslan, but he resisted, gripping it strongly.

"What a strong power he has! Do every babies have such a power？ But I think he didn't have a strong power when I touched Aslan's small fingers."

He is suspicious but he played Aslan with a small stuffed rabbit for a little longer. And then he left to make some milk from the bedroom. But Aslan started crying.

"I wonder what should I do...Oh, I should let him watch TV!"

Eiji turned on TV. Then, Aslan stopped crying and watched it seriously. "Okay, it became successful!" Eiji smiled and went to the kitchen. He started making milk with baby book instructions which is written how to make milk.

Eiji read the baby book. "Well…Sterilize the milk bottle, Pour a hot water which is over 70 degrees into about two-third of the bottle…That's sounds tough."

He smiled ironically and made some milk. When Eiji came back the bedroom, Aslan was sitting on the bed. Eiji was too surprised that he almost dropped the milk bottle.

"…No way！ "

Eiji opened the baby book quickly.

"A Baby can sit a little above 6 or 7 months old. At that time, they cut their lower tooth..."

Eiji was sure Aslan was on a little above 2 or 3 months old. But he wasn't sure because he's never taken care of a baby before.

He was really confused but thought Aslan wants to drink his milk. Then he looked at the milk bottle. "Hey Aslan…This is your milk. You must be hungry."

Eiji checked his mouth, but he couldn't find his lower tooth.

Aslan sucked roundly his milk bottle and drunk it.

"He has a voracious appetite...hahaha" Eiji smiled.

After Aslan finished drinking his milk, Eiji checked his mouth and found a tooth in his lower mouth. Eiji was too surprised that he almost drooped the milk bottle.

(I can't believe it! )

Eiji was surprised and looked at Aslan. But Aslan began to sleep gently because he was full.

Eiji didn't understand this situation. He was sure this baby grew up quickly.

(Should I tell someone about this baby? No,if someone knows about this super baby, It might cause much commotion. Ash won't come home in 18 days.)

He thought so and told nobody.

＊＊＊

――early-evening――

Aslan began to cry. Eiji held him but Aslan didn't stop to cry.

"Oh no...Hey, Aslan. What's up with you? Are you hungry? Do you want to drink some milk?"

Eiji asked him.

"A－－" Aslan applied.

And he looked at Eiji's mouth and started to move his mouth.

"Probably―― He might want to have baby food."

Eiji went to the kitchen and made rice gruel, then he scooped it by a spoon. He made it cool by blowing on it. "Aslan, this is Japanese rice gruel called okayu." He said. He made him eat it carefully, and Aslan ate it slowly.

"Well done! You're a super baby!"

Aslan finished to eat rice gruel and started to crawl. He crawled around the bed room cheerfully and tried to stand up, catching with bed cover.

Eiji was surprised and looked for the baby book.

"Wh―What? The baby books mentioned eighth or ninth month years will the baby do crawling and standing while supporting to things."

（He's amazing...really, really super baby... Why did Ash leave him here?) He's saying on his head.

Eiji was upset and confused because Aslan grew up quickly and he was similar to Ash.

＊＊＊

That night―― Aslan was moving his mouth while Eiji spoke to him, and surprisingly he said "Bye-bye", waving his hands. In addition, his blond hair grows more.

(Is this either real or a dream? This baby, Aslan got older 1 year per day!)

Eiji read the memo again what Ash left.

【 I'll return back to normal in 18 days. Believe me and Wait until the day. ――ASH 】

"Well, if Aslan get one year older each day... He will be eighteen after eighteen day. It's the same age to Ash. "

Eiji understood that meaning of the memo.

"Oh my! He is Ash, isn't he?"

continue


	4. Chapter 4 : a struggle

**Chapter4 : struggle**

The morning of the second day Ash rejuvenated― The sound of Ash's crying made Eiji wake up.

"Umm…Aslan's crying. No, He's Ash...Don't cry. What's wrong?"

Eiji looked Ash, rubbing his eyes slowly. Ash was crying hardly. Eiji guessed Ash is hungry.

"Do you want to drink some milk or baby food? Hold on a minute."

He was shirtless but stood up hurriedly and then went to make milk to the kitchen .

When Eiji returned to the bedroom and saw Ash, he was surprised. Ash is much taller than yesterday.

(Wow, Super! He's getting one year older each day. He'll be two years old by tonight.) He thought himself.

Ash closed to Eiji, crawling cheerful joyfully. Then he looked at Eiji.

"Aa...a..."

Ash smiled purely. Eiji looked his green eyes, soft blond hair and cute smiling face.

Ash looks like an angel. Eiji also smiled because of Ash's innoccent smile while holding him and carrying his milk bottle.

Eiji pulled out of his pacifier from his mouth. And Ash leaned his face into Eiji's chest.

"Are you sleepy? Hey A..Ash...you...Oh!！"

Eiji was surprised and stopped speaking because Ash who is so hungry sucked Eiji's chest.

"No...! My body isn't your pacifier！! Stop it!" Eiji shouted.

＊＊＊

Ash ate yogurt and vegetable soup, and he was full. Then he crawled towards a toy box on the floor because he knew it has many toys which the next door neighbor gave him.

Eiji looked at Ash carefully. Because Ash was moving around the room and grabbing the toys he was interested in.

Ash stared at the sofa and pulled himself up to stand. In addition, he started walking.

(Awesome...He stood up!)

"Ash, Hooray! You did it! I'm not sure the reason why you grow up quickly, though！ But amazing"

Eiji was impressed and held Ash, let him walk freely while watching him.

And Ash went near to the toy box and put his head into the box, then he pulled out toys with his hands from there. Some toys fell down on the floor. Ash picked up a picture book. He seemed to be interested in the book."Ah-!" "Bou-!" He said, pointing some characters of illustration.

Eiji thought Ash might have explained it to me, then that cute explanation made Eiji feel happy.

He explained to Ash the animal's name while opening the picture book.

"You know... This is a kitten and...that's a puppy. "

He cooed, and then pointed himself kiddingly and taught his name to Ash.

"And I'm Eiji! ...hahaha!"

Ash giggled and he was opening and closing his mouth, then he said and repeated, "E- E-".

At first, Eiji thought Ash might whimper, but he noticed Ash wants to say anything.

"What do you want to say?"

Eiji asked him and listened to Ash's words carefully.

"...E-ji-...Ei-ji-!"

Surprisingly, Ash said the name of Eiji.

"Ash, That's unbelievable!"

Eiji was stunned looking at Ash. He was pretty surprised because he mentioned his name just only one time but Ash said it.

"Eiji" Ash said his name clearly and giggled.

"Ash! You can say my name, right? You're an excellent baby！"

Eiji held Ash and bounced him up and down. Baby Ash was smiling. Eiji was glad and felt as if he became Ash's father.

＊＊＊

Afternoon of that day, Eiji went shopping at the supermarket with Ash. But , the next door neighbor, noticed Ash quickly and went near him.

"Hi, Eiji! Is he Aslan…？ No, this baby is older than Aslan. He is similar to Aslan, though. Who's he?"

Actually, Eiji was really upset because Ash grew. In addition, Ash started to weep when he saw her.

(Oh...I see... saw Ash yesterday was much younger.)

Eiji realized her misunderstanding and replied nervously.

"Exactly. Aslan is sleeping at home comfortably. He's "Allan", one year older than Aslan. I'm a having a hard time because these two babies are loud at home."

After he replied and laughed awkwardly, he hurriedly left the supermarket.

＊＊＊

They came home.

"Ash-"

Eiji called him, then he replied,"Yeah, what?".

(Oh...He already realize his name and able to reply.)

Eiji was impressed that Ash is growing once again, looking at his face.

"E-ji"

"No, my name is Eiji"

"Eiji"

"Right! What's up?"

"Eiji, Watch this!"

Ash showed Eiji a picture book. He seems to want Eiji to read it.

"All right. I'll read it but let's have our meal before this."

There were some boiled and soft vegetables together with the deep dish. Eiji lets Ash see the dish and spoon. Then Ash was interested in the dish and grabbed the spoon and brought the food into his mouth.

"Is it tasty?"

"Yeah-! delicious!" Ash replied cheerfully.

That vegetable was pumpkins Ash hate. If Ash were 18 years old, he never would have it.

(I can't believe you had it...hahaha) Eiji chuckled calmly.

＊＊＊

At night, Eiji wanted Ash to take a bath, and called him.

"Ash. Let's take a shower together! Come on."

"All right! I'll do it!" Ash smiled.

"Hey, I'll turn on the shower" Eiji said.

Eiji sprinkled Ash's head slowly. Ash is growing quickly and grew taller compared yesterday, Eiji noticed while giving him a shower. Because Ash is still a baby, he has a pooch belly which is common for most babies.

Eiji made Ash hold some toys with his hands because he was afraid Ash might get bored of taking a shower. He sang some baby songs while Ash was taking a shower. He shouted cheerfully.

After the shower, Eiji brought Ash to bed and made him sit, then showed him a picture book. Eiji wanted to sleep because he's not used to take care of baby and was really exhausted.

"I'm tired-It was hard because I need to keep looking him."

Eiji closed his eyes and felt asleep soon. Ash who was reading noticed Eiji slept.

"E―ji―?" Ash said so but he's never been to able to pronounce his name correctly yet.

Ash went near to Eiji and stared at his face, and then Eiji was talking while asleep.

"Ash...Nighty night"

"…Eiji, Nighty night"

Ash felt asleep calmly, snuggling with Eiji.

continue


	5. Chapter 5 : a growing

**Chapter 5: growing**

Morning of the third day, Ash had grown to two years old. It appears as if he put on a weight scale of 12kg(26lb).

(He became bigger than yesterday)

Ash may have a sense of independent heart. When Eiji helps him eat to a meal or wear his clothes, He refuses it and said, "No, I'll do it by myself!"

But if Eiji left him alone, He says "Eiji, where are you?" looking for Eiji.

Then He enjoyed jumping, kicking a ball and running around the room. But he got bored soon and stopped, and then he came near to Eiji.

When Ash was interested in anything, Ash asked Eiji many times. "Hey, Eiji. What's this?"

Eiji was reading the baby books seriously.

A two years and a half baby has a lot of curiosity. Asks a lot of questions about everything he experience but it is useless to answer the questions he just nodded and ask another question.

He talked by himself while he was reading. If anyone looks at him, he might look like an education-oriented father of Ash.

＊＊＊

Morning of the fourth day, Ash had grown to three years old. Ash had asked easy questions to Eiji yesterday, "Eiji, What is it?" And Eiji could answer, "This is an apple." "This is a teddy bear" But today, he asked Eiji the reason.

"Eiji, why do you have black eyes and hair color?"

"Why does an airplane fly?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

(Ash…you can understand the colors and the shapes.)

Eiji was so impressed but he was getting worried about his answer because he didn't know how to explain to him.

Ash went near to Eiji, pulled Eiji's shirt and asked again.

"Why aren't you my mom, Eiji?"

"Oh…because I'm a man"

"Then, Are you my dad?"

"No, I'm not your dad."

Ash slanted his head.

"Eiji, Who are you? Are you a member of my family…?"

Ash asked strangely. So Eiji replied calmly.

"I'm your…..friend."

" My friend?"

"Yeah. We're special …..best friends!"

Eiji's words made Ash feel better. He was glad and said."Wheeeee!" He ran around the room, singing cheerfully.

＊＊＊

The morning of the fifth day-Ash had grown to four years old. He can use chopsticks very well already while eating his meal.

Then, he could eat the same food as Eiji.

"Eiji, I want to eat miso soup more!" He said.

"All right. Do you want to eat some natto?" Eiji asked Ash.

" No! I hate it!"

Ash refused it and shook his neck decisively.

(That's what I thought.)

He laughed bitterly but said again. " Let's try to eat it!"

"No! I don't want it! Stupid Eiji! "

He said so and started to cry.

" Wow, He said to me that I was stupid. In addition, he was crying hardly….mmm)

Eiji realized it's difficult to take care a child.

But he noticed Ash finished to eat his meal except natto and praised him.

"Well down. You finished your meal completely!"

" I'm good, aren't I?" Ash said.

" Absolutely , you're great!"

Ash was in a bad mood a little while ago, but suddenly his mood changed. Eiji was relieved, and then he heard a ring in front of the door.

"Who could it be?"

Eiji looked through the hole of the front door. That man was Max. Eiji opened the door and invited him.

" Hey, Eiji! Long time no see. …Oh? You look blue. Are you tired?"

"Yeah…" Actually he wanted to say it was hard to take care of a child. And he said.

" But, I'm okay now. Thank you for your concern."

"Today, I'm with my kid."

Max barged into the room with his son, Michael.

They often come to this apartment but Eiji was nervous because he was worried about Ash.

"Hey, Michael….Eiji is here." Max said.

"Eiji! I've wanted to meet you- mm? Where is Ash? " Michael asked Eiji.

"Well…He's gone out since last night…so he isn't here."

Eiji lied to him and tried to blanch over but unfortunately Michael heard the sound of TV from the bed room. It was a song of an anime.

"I know that song…It's my favorite "Pikachu"! "

He was so excited because he liked Japanese anime and comics and he was running towards the bed room.

"Oh, Wait! Michael! " Eiji tried to stop him but he didn't stop to run.

" Hey, Michael. You shouldn't enter the bed room without asking." Max said too.

But Michael entered the bed room. Then, there is a little blonde hair boy who is watching anime.

"Eiji, who's this kid?"

Max asked Eiji who is that boy while looking at Ash who got younger.

"Well… He is son of Ash's aunt who lives in Philadelphia. Therefore, Ash's cousin. I'm going to take care of him for a few days in this house."

" Hmm…I see, Eiji! " Max said confidently.

"What do you mean?"

（Well, Max noticed if the kid was Ash, didn't he? ）

Eiji was upset and broke into a cold sweat.

" Well…Ash, I guess he must want to escape because he doesn't want to baby-sit a child. So he made Eiji take care of a child and he hasn't come home since last night, has he!"

"I'm not sure maybe…hahaha" Eiji laughed.

(That's a relief….He misunderstood...)

"Hey! I'm Michael. What's your name?" Michael asked Ash his name.

"I'm Ash!" Ash replied naturally.

"Umm? You aren't Ash. He is older than you. " Michael was upset and looked Ash strangely.

"Michael, this kid likes Ash very much and wants to be like Ash when he grows up…so he always say to himself "Ash". "

Eiji just gave an excuse.

" I know…he is my hero. Oh－it's my Pikachu ! "

He didn't ask anymore and pointed his hand to the character of Anime TV show.

"Michael, Let's watch it together!"

Ash spoke to Michael cheerfully.

"Sure…! Okay"

Michael smiled and he sat at the side of Ash and watched TV. They look like brothers. Eiji also smiled while looking at them.

"Eiji, What's his real name?" Max asked Ash's name.

"Well…His name is "Axel"."

Eiji lied quickly.

Two kids started to play with ball together after watching TV show. Ash seems to enjoy it.

( He must be enjoying. I guess he prefers to play with another kids….)

Eiji appreciated Michael is playing with Ash.

continue


	6. Chapter 6 : a memory

**The sixth story:memory**

Morning of the sixth day, Ash has become five years old. He had watched on Anime TV show yesterday, but he's been watching news TV program since this morning. He had cut and folded a newspaper as a craft paper yesterday, but he's been reading it hardly since this morning. Then he talked to himself about it.

He changed his toys from character dolls to card game, Othello, magic and so on.

" Hey Eiji, Do you know for sure when Griffin will come home from Viet Nam?"

Ash asked Eiji while playing card game with him.

(Oh, Ash…you remembered your brother…) Eiji was mystified at his question.

" If you were good boy, I think he would come home. Just wait and relax until that dat. I'll be with you always"

He was upset because he doesn't know what he should say to him. But Ash stared Eiji and nodded.

＊＊＊

Afternoon of the day, Ash's henchman and number 2 leader, Alex came to the apartment.

"Hi Eiji! Oh? My boss isn't here, is he? " He asked.

"Yeah…..He needs to do what he needs to do and he is so busy. He just called me for a little while ago." Eiji said.

Then, Ash who is five years old appeared in front of Alex.

"Eiji. Who is this kid? And why are you with him? " Alex asked Eiji.

"He is the grandchild of a neighbor of mine. I'm taking care of him while she is going out." Eiji told a lie quickly.

" All right, hey kid, Do you want to eat it?"

Alex got some gums from his pocket and he showed it to Ash.

"No, I don't! You're silly!"

Ash showed his tongue out and ran.

" Hey, What did you say? Hell….He is absolutely a shitty kid!" Alex complained.

"Oh, take it easy, Alex. He is just five years old! " Eiji said.

Eiji comforted Alex who was angry with red face.

"I think the kid looks like our boss Ash. Alex said.

"Really? I don't think so. I think they look different."

Eiji hardly kept making something up in this kind of situation.

＊＊＊

At night, Ash pulled the pajamas of Eiji who was sleeping on the bed.

"Eiji! Wake up!" Ash called him.

"What's wrong, Ash? You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Eiji asked him and

Ash has a long face and he seems he's starting to cry, then he said.

"I dreamed a pumpkin monster…..I'm so scared. And, this room is so dark…."

He rushed into Eiji's arms.

"Thinking about it, Ash said to me that he became to hate pumpkins on the night of the Halloween when he was five years old ." Eiji remembered about that.

Eiji wiped the tears from Ash's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Pumpkins won't hurt you. So no need to be afraid. This room will be bright in the morning. It will be fine. "

"All right…." Ash stopped crying.

Eiji stroked Ash's back gently and Ash fell asleep in relief.

（Ash might dream about his brother. He is one of Ash's families and precious brother）Eiji thought so.

Then, Ash rolled over on his bed and mumbled something. "Umm…Eiji…"

Eiji listened to his voice and smiled, then he kissed Ash's cheek gently.

"Good night….Ash"

＊＊＊

Morning of the seventh day, Ash has become six years old. He is now interested in baseball and he is watching and excited on the baseball TV show.

He said. "Eiji, I want to play baseball! My daddy taught me how to play it!"

"Oh, your father taught you it, didn't he? A baseball…Well, we can't play it in this room, Okay, Ash! Let's go to the park!"

"Really!? "

His eyes light shiny and he was glad to hear it. Eiji was glad to look at him, too.

While Eiji was preparing to go out , the bell of the door rung. He opened the door, there were two boys. They were henchmen of Ash, Kong and Bones.

" Hey Eiji! What's up?"

" Isn't our boss home?"

" Hi everyone! We are fine….but he's out. He's been to the library for few days. I guess he has to research something. He's so hardworking…haha"

Eiji told a lie to them with cold sweat, and they found Ash who is 6 years old hiding behind Eiji.

"Oh? Eiji, Who's this kid?" Kong asked Eiji.

"Is there a kid? Why is he here, Eiji?" Bones also asked Eiji/

(Pound Pound…) Eiji felt his heartbeat sped up.

" Oh, his name is …well…"Adolph". He's a grandchild of a woman who is our neighbor. I'm taking care of him for a bit."

"Mmm. That's why you take care of him."

" Sounds tough. You should get you're a salary from this part-time job from her!."

Kong and Bones didn't look interested in "little boss", Ash.

Eiji had a good idea. ( Oh! I'll take them at the park to play baseball with Ash. )

" All right…Hey! You two can play baseball very well, can't you?" Eiji asked them.

" Baseball? Of course we can! I can throw a fastball and I'm good at stealing bases! "

Bones replied proudly.

"hehe….I'll hit almost any ball over the fence!" Kong replied more proudly.

Then they confirmed their pitching forms each other and played super baseball player. Ash looked at them and asked them to play with them. " I want to do it, too! please!" He said.

"Let's play baseball together! I'll go at the park with him…"

"With this kid? ….Well, that's okay because we are bored…"

"Thanks, but go easy on him." Eiji replied smiling.

Then four boys went to the park and started to play baseball.

"Hey, tiny Adolph! Throw the ball here!" Bones said to him

Ash threw his ball from close range and the batter who is Bones swung his bat and missed on purpose.

"Amazing…! You won! ….hey, you're a good pitcher!"

"Right! Ash, you're excellent! I think you can play at the Major League Baseball already!"

Ash smiled shyly because everyone praised him.

"I'm great! …hehe." He seems glad.

"Hey, you're tiny but you're good at throwing the ball. Super! "

"He might be a boss just like Ash someday!"

Henchmen said freely because they didn't know that this kid was their boss.

Ash's played alone or only with Eiji in the apartment since he got younger, so he was really glad to play with many people outside. Then he was excited.

Eiji stared at him and he was sure that it was good to take Ash at the park with his henchmen.

( I hope we can stay calmly for 18 days until his memory and body will return to normal...)

At the time, Eiji thought positively, but he didn't notice that the remaining days will be really hard and painful for him.


	7. Chapter 7 : a trauma

**The seventh story: trauma**

Morning of the eighth day, Ash became seven years old.

It's been raining since this morning. Eiji was reading the book on child care because he was bored.

"The neural circuit of seven or eight year old children are developing, so they don't want to do anything that are not interested for them. Hmm…I see…"

Today, Ash isn't fine. He didn't eat breakfast, didn't swing his bat, and he laid on the floor and he was watching TV but he looks uninterested.

(Well…What happened to him? He looks sad and seems down.)

Eiji worried about him.

It stopped raining in the afternoon, and it cleared up.

"Hey Ash, Why don't we play baseball?" Eiji asked Ash.

"No, I hate baseball." He replied.

(Mmm? It's little strange….he enjoyed it yesterday, though. He's already not interested about it anymore.)

"Shall we go to the park? You've just been laying flat since this morning…." Eiji asked him.

But Ash said with dry voice.

"My body hurt…"

Eiji was surprised and said. "Really? Oh, that's a big problem!"

Eiji put his hand to Ash's forehead, but he doesn't have any fever.

"You have no fever…Which part of your body hurts?

「…」

"…"

Ash ignored Eiji and he turned away.

"Is it ok if I'll call a doctor?" Eiji asked him.

"Absolutely, No!"

Ash shouted and refused to call a doctor. Eiji was surprised by his large reaction.

"He might not be sick…He told a lie, didn't he? Why did he say such things? "

Eiji felt it was too hard to see. If Ash feels down, he also feels blue. Then Ash noticed Eiji didn't smile and looked sad. He went near to Eiji and said with small voice.

"I don't play baseball…."

" I know. You don't want to play it, so it's okay."

Eiji knew Ash worried about him.

"It's ok to play soccer or basketball…" Ash said.

"Well? …..All right! Good! Let's play soccer!" Eiji was surprised because of Ash's words and he smiled.

Eiji took Ash to the park and they play soccer together. Ash was in a good mood.

"Hey Ash! Kick the ball stronger!"

"I did!"

The ball that Ash kicked rolled to the different direction of Eiji.

"hehe…Nice ball! I'll get the ball for you …You wait there."

Eiji left and run to get the ball. Then a middle-age fat man who was running to lose his weight looked at Ash and spoke to him.

"Hello. What are you doing here? Where is your dad or mom?" He worried about Ash who looks sad that's why he asked him.

"No…I'm not sure…."

Ash took a pace back and responded.

" Oh..You got lost, didn't you? Come with me. I'll contact the police…"

The man gripped the wrist of Ash.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Don't touch me! "

Ash refused loudly. The man touched him a bit, though.

"Ash! What's the matter?"

Eiji came back but he was surprised because Ash was crying and shouting hard.

"No…I thought he had lost and I just touched his hand to take him at the police office."

The middle-age man negated and explained to Eiji his situation.

"Don't touch me! Never come here!"

Ash was really nervous and reacted a lot.

"Well…I'm sorry, Mr. He is my nephew. He is just nervous. I understand you just try to help him. I appreciate it."

Eiji apologized to him, and then the man said.

"It's okay. But you should keep your eyes on him."

And he left there.

Ash still keeps crying, Eiji worried about him, but he didn't know how to deal with this problem, then he crouched down at the place. He waited patiently until Ash stops to cry. After Ash stopped crying, Eiji held him gently.

Ash shivered a little bit, but he stopped shivering after.

Eiji remembered his sad case that his father told Eiji in the Cape cod.

When Ash was seven years old, he was treated badly by a baseball coach who is pedophile.

Unfortunately, Ash's father Gim didn't take care of him very well, and his brother, Griffin is in Vietnam, so finally he had shot him by his father's gun.

( I want help Ash who is brokenhearted. )

Eiji heartily wished about it.

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Morning of the ninth days, Ash became eight years old.

Ash seems down. He looks terrible. Eiji was worried since this morning. Ash was really nervous and never smiled. Eiji understood that Ash remembered the case that he killed his baseball coach when he was eight years old.

When Eiji was keeping his eyes on Ash carefully, Ash got to a fake gun that made of plastic, and then he gripped and shot it to the ceiling.

He said, "bang! bang! bang!"

And when the news broadcasted the murder case, he kept watching it.

Ash's reaction made Eiji sad and Eiji called him to come closer then held him gently.

Ash didn't resist. He kept sitting and asked to Eiji.

"Eiji, Are you going to leave me alone and go to war ? …Like my brother Griffin."

"No, I won't. I'll stay with you." Eiji replied.

"Really? I don't need to leave this house, huh? I can stay with you, right? "

Ash gazed Eiji to confirm his answer. He looked so uneasy as hell. Eiji was stroking his softy blonde hair and replied.

"Why not? I stay here because I want to stay with you."

Ash said, "Because I did a bad thing….and adults said to me that they were scared of me….I was afraid you will dislike me, too. If you hate me, I'll leave."

Then he lowered his head.

" No way! ….I've never thought such a thing! I'll say as many times as I have to. Well…I'll stay with you…I'll stay with you all the time because we are friends."

Eiji stared to Ash's eyes directly and said while he was touching Ash's shoulders firmly.

Ash seems surprised with his eyes wide open. But he felt relieved, he buried into Eiji's chest and got to sleep quickly.

Eiji held Ash and brought him to the bedroom, put him into bed.

( Dear Lord, Please help Ash… He is really heartbroken) Eiji prayed to god while staring at Ash's sleeping face.

continue


	8. Chapter 8 : a change

chapter8: change

The morning of tenth day, Ash has become nine years old.

His tone of voice was changing. He often uses slang. While watching the TV or reading newspaper, he said, "Oh, blast!" "fuck-shit!" And he has a frosty look. Eiji worried Ash.

Then his behavior was also changing. He drank coke yesterday. But he might have drunk Budweiser while Eiji didn't keep his eyes on Ash.

Eiji found a can of beer at the corner of kitchen. Maybe he doesn't like it because it still full.

Ash sometime banters to Eiji and he said, "You look like a kid" but he was never violent to Eiji and he reluctantly comes into line with Eiji.

Then Ash had spoken to Eiji about his memory, for example, "my brother, Griffin taught me how to fish" and "I received Griffin's letter from Vietnam".

Eiji felt sad, because Ash doesn't seek to talk to his past memories.

（He mustn't want to talk about his terrible memories…I guess he left his house and arrived to New York, Maybe when he was eight or nine years old….and he might have met a soldier from mafia, Marvin and his boss Dino. )

A part of Ash's coolness and cold-heartedness appeared but the same time, a part of nicety also appeared.

During the night, Eiji felt strange and woke up.

"mmm…..Oh, Griffine! Ash shouted.

(Ash? He has a nightmare, doesn't he?)

"Ummm…Mom!"

Eiji heard of Ash's groan from his bed. Eiji got up and looked at Ash, then he tilted his face distressfully.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

Eiji stood up and confirmed Ash's situation. He is shivering, gripping the sheet of bed and calling the names of his brother Griffen and mother who went away with another man.

It was hard for Eiji to look at Ash who was sweaty and suffered. He stroked Ash's back many times gently without a word.

（Well…Ash, I'll stay with you… instead of your brother and mom.）

Eiji really wished the pain of Ash will disappear, and he keeps gripping the small hands of Ash until he can breath freely.

＊＊＊

The morning of eleventh day, Ash has become ten years old.

"Hey now! Ash, you drank a Budweiser again, didn't you?"

Eiji has scolded Ash since this morning.

Eiji said, "You're growing up now, if you drink much alcohol, you might not get taller!

" Did you ever drink any alcohol when you were ten years old?" Ash asked Eiji without hesitation.

" No way! I drank milk or juice when I was a child." Eiji replied.

"Oh…Even though you drank much health beverages, you are adult but you aren't tall now ! So, I prefer to drink alcohol. I have a confidence that I will grow taller than you!" Ash twitted.

" Wh-What? Hey, Ash! Wait! Don't avoid me!"

Eiji was red-faced with anger and tried to catch Ash, but Ash laughed, stuck out his tongue and got away. Eiji couldn't catch him because Ash was quick.

"Hey you! I'm here!"

"Wait….Ash!" Eiji shouted.

Eiji was pranked by a ten years old kid.

＊＊＊

In the following evening...

At night, Ash had a terrible nightmare again. His groan is getting harder than yesterday. Eiji looked at Ash and thought he might get a spasm soon. Then Eiji shook his body and made him wake up because Eiji is really worried.

"Get up….Ash…" Eiji said.

Ash was shivering and then he opened his eyes. Maybe he realized it was a dream, and then he was relieved. Eiji noticed tear drops fell from his eyes.

"It's okay…you just had a nightmare, take it easy…" Eiji said and patted his shoulder.

Ash was still shivering and crying. He said dryly while he caught Eiji's arm.

" That adults treated me like toys….Shit, that was so frustrating…..!"

Ash tried to describe to Eiji about his bad memory, but he couldn't express it.

"You don't need to say it….Calm down…I'll be here for you until you sleep again." Eiji gripped his fingers softly and said gently.

"…"

Ash cried silently. Eiji looked at him and his condition. The hardship of the kid who is ten years old is much more harder than normal kids. Ash was assuming at afternoon, but now he looked really nervous. Eiji decided to protect him seriously while looking at his condition and attitude.

(continue)


	9. Chapter 9 : a salvation

**Chapter9. A change **

The morning of twelfth day, Ash had become eleven years old.

He is growing up. His face was childish cute, but now it's changing to be cool, sharp, and fine. Eiji noticed his face changed, and then while he was drinking his coffee he looked at Ash because he realized a little boy was changing into a teenager.

Ash was reading a book and looked at Eiji and said.

"Hey, Eiji. You give me the creeps."

"Huh? What?" Eiji asked him.

The words of Ash made Eiji be upset.

"You were staring at my face…You're gay, aren't you? "

"Of course not!"

Eiji disagreed with him, shaking his both hands. Then Ash laughed and read his book again.

He's reading books since this morning.

"Ash is interested in reading... Wow, they are economics book, aren't they? Well…If I take him to the library, he might be glad." Eiji thought so.

And he suggested to Ash about it.

"Why don't we go to the library?"

"Library？ …That's okay" He replied and said, "OK".

＊＊＊

Eiji took Ash to the library. Ash borrowed different kinds of books, for example economics, politics, novels…. They carried many books and returned home.

"Ash, Have you started to read various books since you were eleven years old?" Eiji asked him.

"Yup. I just want to know what's going on in the world. That's why I read books."

Ash replied but he didn't try to say anymore and became silent. There are awkward moments, so Eiji asked him a different topic.

"By the way, are you hungry? Let's eat hotdogs or something! "

"Good. But I want to eat it without mustard." Ash replied.

"Really? But I know you ate hotdogs with a lot of mustard when you grow up! You still have childish taste! " Eiji said unthoughtfully.

"Well…I'll eat it with mustard! "

Ash got a bit angry. So Eiji laughed

"You! Oh…why are you smiling with that stupid face?" Ash got angrier, stopped to walk and complained to Eiji.

"No….I just said you are still a little child." Eiji said calmly.

"A child? Oh, I think you are childish, too！ Cause you have a baby face!" Ash looked sharply at Eiji.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know… We are hungry, so hurry up!" Eiji said in soothing tone of voice and walked again.

"Hmph! " Ash is still angry but he followed to Eiji because he wants to eat a hotdog.

（He is growing but still a child.） Eiji thought himself. He was relieved that Ash has a childish heart.

＊＊＊

Ash has been reading since they came home. He read different kinds of books. Some books are martial arts, for example Karate, a Shaolin temple and so on.

"Wow…you are learning martial arts, aren't you? " Eiji asked Ash.

"Yup. I want to be much stronger!"Ash replied.

"Good! Hey, Why don't we train our body? Well, I'm a sport athlete and doing muscle training every day!" Eiji said with full confidence.

"With you? …OK. Let's have a muscle training! "Ash laughed and said.

Actually Eiji doesn't train every day and he thought Ash might refuse it. But Ash agreed with him. That's why he was upset a bit.

(Really? I've never said I wanted to have a match, thought. Oh, he really wants to fight with me… But maybe I'll win) Eiji thought himself.

Suddenly Ash looked fresh-looking, Eiji didn't worry about it and started to stretch soon. He didn't want to lose this match because he was a good pole vault.

That rule is so simple; they just do sit ups and count how many times they can do for a minute.

"Okay! Ready…Go! One, two…!" They started to do sit ups quickly.

Eiji won to Ash in the first match. He really doesn't want to lose the match because he is proud that he is a sports athlete.

Then, Ash hates losing the match and he tried to have a match again. At all, Eiji did sit ups many times, because Ash has quick wits and he didn't allow Eiji to get lazy about the match. Ash got angry and said, "Hey, you lost the game purposely!"or "you need to have much fighting spirit!

(He has an angry spirit and hates losing games since he was a child…)

Eiji didn't have much exercise and he was tired out completely. Then he had a muscle ache and he felt asleep quickly.

＊＊＊

At night, Ash had a nightmare again.

"-Help! "he shouted.

He woke up and jumped out of his bed. Finally he noticed that was night mare and looked at Eiji's bed without thinking. He was afraid of Eiji might have woken up.

Ash stood up, left his bed and went to Eiji's bed, and then he looked at Eiji. But Eiji was having a good sleep. Strangely, his peaceful sleeping face made Ash calm down. Ash laughed and said.

"Why,I had a bad dream. I wonder if I would wake him up and cry in front of him on purpose…"

Ash wanted to prank on Eiji but he didn't. Because he realized Eiji had a good sleep.

(I know…Thanks to my nightmare, he hadn't sleep very well. But he had taken care of me and trained muscle with me.) Ash thought himself.

Ash regretted a bit and looked at Eiji for a short while, he returned his bed quietly.

＊＊＊

The morning of thirteenth day, Ash had become twelve years old.

He was going to somewhere by himself this morning but Eiji found him when he was gripping the doorknob at the entrance.

"Hey, Where are you going? I'll go out with you" Eiji told Ash.

"I'm not a kid anymore. So I can go out by myself without a babysitter." Ash applied complainingly with knitted brows.

（Oh…He is still child!）Eiji thought so but he didn't say it.

"I don't want to treat you as a child. I just worry about your health…"

Eiji obediently told him to worry about Ash, Then Ash asked him without chin up.

"Why...Why do you leave me at this home, Eiji?"

Ash asked Eiji but he didn't look at Eiji's eye. He seems to be afraid of hearing Eiji's answer.

"Well･･･I know you don't remember your old memory yet. Actually you bought this place, so this apartment is yours."

"Even though it's fact that what you are saying, why don't you let me boot out of the house instead? Why are you worrying about me?" Ash asked Eiji.

"I don't understand why you said such a thing… How come?" Eiji replied but he was a little confused.

He just thought that Ash might hesitate because he didn't remember his old memory perfectly.

"Eiji, You never force me that I should pay money and work as a prostitute. Other adults always requested me anything...always! Are you feeling compassionate that I am a really poor kid? Or… I'm not attractive for you, huh? " Ash said with a touch of self-derision.

He can't have a confidence and think of himself because of his terrible past memories.

"Don't be silly! Never say it again! " Eiji was too angry and thundered out.

His eyes were opened widely and his shoulder was shivering, then he felt really angry.

Ash was surprised and stared to Eiji because he couldn't imagine that Eiji was really furious.

After a while, Eiji took a long breath and he gently spoken to Ash as normally.

"Ash…Even if it is a joke, you shouldn't say something like that…Okay? You're my best friend. I never desire to you any returns and expectations."

「…」

"…" Ash didn't say anything anymore.

"I just want to help you." Eiji smiled.

His pure and clear eyes made Ash put into silent. He felt awkward and mumbled, "Sorry, Eiji. I've said too much."

Then he went the study room.

＊＊＊

Kong and Bonze came to the apartment at afternoon.

"We can't meet our boss, huh?"

"You bet. We haven't met him for a long time."

They seem sad because they didn't meet their boss for quite some time.

Eiji said. "That's bad timing. Ash left and went to meet Max for a little while..."

While Eiji told a lie in a cold sweat, Ash who grew up twelve years old appeared to the hall. Ash is staring Kong and Bonze without speaking anything.

Then they noticed him and said.

"We know that kid… Who is he? I don't remember."

"Hey Eiji. Are you taking care of a child in your neighbor again? Umm, Is there a day-care center for children here?"

"Let me see…Well…" Eiji is upset.

Eiji tried to explain this situation but Ash interrupted him and looked sharply at them.

"Shit! You two...Never treat me as a kid! Son of a bitch! "

"W-what…?"

Kong and Bonze got angry and tried to get him, but Eiji shouted loudly first.

"No! You shouldn't say that!"

Eiji pinched the ear of Ash strongly.

"Ouch…! Stop it, Eiji. Leave me alone!" Ash complained.

"You need to apologize to them…"

"Really? …Well…Sorry"

Ash hesitantly apologized. Then Eiji didn't pinch Ash's ear anymore.

"Okay. Wait in the study room, and be a good boy. I'll give you a cold beverage later."

Eiji pointed to Ash the study room.

Ash was annoyed but he couldn't say anything because Eiji was smiling.

"Oh, Man…"

Ash returned to the study room calmly.

"Eiji…." Kong and Bonze were surprised at him.

"What's the matter?" Eiji asked.

"You look strong…No, You became an expert at taking care of children. "

They were impressed with Eiji.

"Sure"

Eiji replied and laughed proudly.

(continue)


	10. Chapter 10 : hurt

The morning of fourteenth day, Ash has become thirteen years old.

He is growing up and getting taller because of his increasing androgen secretion

Eiji felt upset when he looked at Ash's body length.

（Oh…I am afraid he will be taller than me soon… I won't be able to look down on him anymore….）

Ash understands Eiji's feeling, then he sneers and says, "I hope the day I become taller than you will be coming soon! "

＊＊＊

In the afternoon, Ash asked Eiji suddenly when he was cleaning up their room

"Are there any guns in this room?"

"I'm not sure if there are any…why do you ask about it? " Eiji replied.

"Well, I`m just curious. I just wanted to confirm my shooting skill….

Hey Eiji, Am I supposed to regain my memory and body? "

"Maybe,.. after three or four days. Just be patient Ash"

"If I become eighteen years old…what will be my future?" Ash asked uneasily.

"How come you just asked now? ? Now you are recovering your memory."

"I wonder what will my future be…" Ash mumbled. He seems so nervous.

His friends Skip, Shorter and his brother Griffin died, Especially his best friend, Shorter injected a terrible drug called BANANAFISH and became very violent and also he tried to kill Eiji because of it. Ash shot to stop Shorter`s suffering and protected Eiji.

Eiji worried how to reply.

"you'll meet many people and cooperate with them…I am one of them."

Eiji has mixed feelings and replied ambiguously and after that there was silence.

(He might have noticed that he lost his precious brother and friends... )Eiji thought to himself.

Ash was staring him but looked away and stared at the window.

"I thought my future would be terrible, though… Even if there are some problems ahead, I know you'll stay with me . Not too bad, I guess."

Ash said and gave a slight smile on his face.

The morning of fifteenth day, Ash has become fourteen years old.

He's been in a good mood since this morning. He woke up smoothly, ate his breakfast fully, and then washed the dishes after meal. Eiji was surprised because it's his first time to see Ash who is in a pretty good mood.

(I wonder why he is so active…What happened to him?)

Eiji thought to himself and stared Ash strangely.

Ash came close to Eiji and asked him suddenly.

"Hey….Do you have a girlfriend, Eiji?"

" No…I certainly told you before…. Oh, okay. You don't remember. ." Eiji replied.

Actually Eiji and Ash talked about girlfriends on the night of Halloween. But they didn't meet when Ash was fourteen years old, so he couldn't recall.

"Too bad. I was sure you seem to be popular among girls. I need to introduce some girls to you, right? Hahaha!" Ash laughed.

"Oh, my…"

"Hey, Eiji. Were you able to kiss to other girls before? Where did you go on a date recently?"

"Well…. I don't know why you ask me that. Should I reply?"

Eiji said with a blushing face and Ash giggled.

"Sorry… You don't want to reply that….haha, so sorry!"

While Ash was teasing Eiji, He was laughing joyfully.

However, Ash became to be so down in the afternoon. He looked really nervous and got into his shell, has a long face, and finally he went to the bed room with raising his hand to his head.

Eiji noticed the surprising change of Ash.

( What happened to Ash? He looks in pain. Is he feeling sick? ) Eiji thought to himself.

He followed Ash without speaking, and then he knocked at the bedroom door.

"Ash, Can I enter the room?" Eiji asked Ash, but there was silent.

He opened the door quietly. Ash lied on his bed and covered his face and was crying and mumbling.

"Sorry…Thanks to me she died…"

He blamed himself. When Eiji heard what Ash said, he felt a tight feeling in his chest.

When Ash was fourteen years old, He felt in love with a girl. It was his first love. He must have recalled his memory that she was killed because she was mistaken to be his girlfriend.

Eiji felt terrible when he saw Ash. And he came close to his bed. He surely wants to help Ash who has many bad experiences.

"Ash-"

Eiji called his name but he didn't know what he should say to him. So he sat down on Ash's bed.

Ash didn't face Eiji, he kept lying on his bed and crying.

"…Eiji, you shouldn't stay with me….It's dangerous for you. I'm sure you have some problems, too. You should leave me alone…."

"I am okay and I am not afraid of it. If whatever happened, I'm sure I would be with you….Come on Ash…"

Eiji spread his arms to hold on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked up to him but his eyes were red. Then he put his face on Eiji's knee while he was crying until no tears are left.

continue


End file.
